Applicant's prior application Ser. No. 831,244, filed Sept. 7, 1977 discloses an electrically driven means for changing the position of a reflector for varying the direction in which light rays from a light source mounted on a headgear will be directed, in response to movement of the head of the wearer of the headgear, from a normal upright position to a downwardly tilted position, or conversely.